leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Enhanced Hammer (Dark Explorers 94)
print Illus. Ryo Ueda |reprints=6 |reprint1=EnhancedHammerPhantomForces94.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Ryo Ueda |reprint2=EnhancedHammerPrimalClash162.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Ryo Ueda |reprint3=EnhancedHammerGuardiansRising124.jpg |recaption3= Regular print Illus. Yoshinobu Saito |reprint4=EnhancedHammerGuardiansRising162.jpg |recaption4= print Illus. Yoshinobu Saito |reprint5=EnhancedHammerGuardiansRising124a.jpg |recaption5= print Illus. Yoshinobu Saito |class=Trainer |subclass=Item }} |rarity= |cardno=94/108|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=063/069}} }} |rarity= |cardno=94/119|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=046/XY-P}} |rarity= |cardno=162/160|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=079/070}} |jpcardno=101/131}} |rarity= |cardno=124/145|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=044/051}} |rarity= |cardno=162/145|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=061/050}} |jpcardno=090/114}} |jpcardno=039/050}} |cardno=124a/145|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=053/055}} Enhanced Hammer (Japanese: 改造ハンマー Remodeling Hammer) is an . It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text attached to 1 of your opponent's Pokémon. }} Release information This card was included in the expansion with artwork by Ryo Ueda, first released in the Japanese expansion. In Japan, an unnumbered print was later awarded to participants of the World Challenge Tournament event held over the course of Battle Carnival 2012 Spring who managed to reach the 'Premier Stage'. In order to reach the 'Premier Stage', players had to win three consecutive battles in the initial 'Challenge Stage'. The Battle Carnival took place at the Sendai Sun Plaza, Sendai on May 3, 2012; at Pacifico Yokohama, Yokohama on May 12 and 13, 2012; at Port Messe Nagoya, Nagoya on May 20, 2012; and at Intex Osaka, Osaka on June 3, 2012. This print features the Battle Carnival 2012 Spring logo. It was reprinted again in the expansion with new artwork by the same artist, first released as one of the Japanese , available as part of a twelve card promotional pack awarded to those who participated in the Pokémon Card Gym tournaments from the month of May 2014 through the month of July 2014. This print features the Pokémon Card Gym logo. A print was included in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion. The Phantom Forces print was later included as a Mirror Reverse Holofoil in the Japanese . Enhanced Hammer was reprinted as both a Regular card and a in the expansion, both with new artwork by Yoshinobu Saito, with the Regular print first released as a Mirror Holofoil print in the Japanese and the Secret print in the Japanese expansion. The Regular print was reprinted again as a Mirror Holofoil in the Japanese and subsets. It was reprinted as a with different artwork once again by Yoshinobu Saito and distributed through the during the second cycle of the Team Up Season (March 2019). This print originated from the Japanese subset. Gallery Regular print Illus. Yoshinobu Saito |image5=EnhancedHammerGuardiansRising162.jpg |caption5= print Illus. Yoshinobu Saito |image6=EnhancedHammerGuardiansRising124a.jpg |caption6= print Illus. Yoshinobu Saito }} Trivia Origin Category:Dark Explorers cards Category:Dark Rush cards Category:BW-P Promotional cards Category:Phantom Forces cards Category:XY-P Promotional cards Category:Primal Clash cards Category:Tidal Storm cards Category:Premium Champion Pack cards Category:Guardians Rising cards Category:Strength Expansion Pack Sun & Moon cards Category:Alolan Moonlight cards Category:GX Battle Boost cards Category:Ultra Force cards Category:Night Unison cards Category:Illus. by Ryo Ueda Category:Illus. by Yoshinobu Saito Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards Category:Full Art cards Category:Yellow A Alternate cards de:Spezial-Hammer (TCG) fr:Maillet Amélioré (Noir & Blanc Explorateurs Obscurs 94) it:Supermartello (Esploratori delle Tenebre 94) ja:改造ハンマー zh:改造之锤（集换式卡片）